bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anomalous13/Bloons Wiki News - June 17, 2012
Hey all, Mojo22106 Anomalous13 here! I bring you all the news for June 17! It's been two weeks since the last news, but I have a reason for that: nothing happened the past week, so doing a news post at that time would be pretty dull. This post won't have as much as June 3, but it's still a lot. So, let's get on with it! (no sexual references intended) Bloons Universe Bloons Tower Defense 5 *There was a double XP and experience weekend, from June 8 to June 10! I took advantage of this and did the Regrowth Bloon exploit. :D Although there's no point to mentioning this update since it ended awhile ago, I just felt like mentioning it, lol. *Still no update on Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe Edition sadly. *I'd like to introduce Specialty Buildings! On the main menu, you can purchase land to buy a Specialty Building for a specific tower! This is an improved version of the Specialties from BTD4E. Currently, Specialty Buildings are available for the Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Boomerang Thrower, Bomb Tower, andMonkey Apprentice. You can only have one Specialty Building active at a time. Whenever a building's active, it will give in-game bonuses for the chosen tower, such as attack speed increase. Although it costs so much Monkey Money to fully upgrade a building, it may be worth it. The Specialty Buildings for the Super Monkey and Banana Farm should come already! Read more about Specialty Buildings here. *The Regrowth Bloon exploit has been getting more popular on BTD5 forums, YouTube, and the Bloons Wiki community! Basically, this exploit uses 3/x Monkey Apprentices to blow Regrowths back, which will regrow, and be sent back again. It's the circle of life! This exploit can give millions of $ when used correctly. One more thing I want to add is that 4/x Monkey Apprentices should not be used for this exploit, trust me. Bloons Wiki Community *The wiki's community has been growing at a faster pace recently! This is very good news for Bloons Wiki. Just 2 days ago, the record for most people on chat (5) was broken! The record is now 9 people on chat! Although it isn't much, it's a good example for showing our growing community. *Lol Limewire's Epic BTD5 Pictures has grown more, I recommend that you check it out! Pretty cool pictures to be found there. *Still no activity in the Featured Article Nomination page. I'll just sit in a corner and cry... *There's another discussion about Spike144 becoming a bureaucrat! Do you agree or disagree? Tell everyone your opinion here ! You know you want to... *The Dylan/Glue Gunner controversy update: Glue Gunner has confessed about his actions and he has been permanently blocked. And Dylan has been inactive ever since...so I think that this controversy is officially over. *Halowarrior47 has recently created a Bloons Idea Wiki! He has made a rather excellent advertisement for his wiki, you can see it here. The Bloons Creation Wiki is much better than that cruddy Bloon Idea Wiki that currently exists...but anyways, you should go take a look at it! It wouldn't hurt! *Speaking of the growing community, my Bloons Trivia Game blog has over 100 comments! It's the most popular blog post on the community, and I suggest that you participate! *This is for CyberGuy23: Speaking of the Bloons Trivia Game, did you make yours yet? Poll *The poll from June 1 - June 16 is now over! If you missed it, the poll was collecting info about what people's least favorite Special Mission was! (that last sentence was worded badly lol) Special Agents won by a lot! That isn't surprising...a stupid Special Mission that requires you to buy over $1000 MM worth of Agents and only getting 50000XP as a reward. Results are below New poll is up! The question is, "What do you think of Anomalous13's Bloons Trivia Game" Call me self-centered, but I just want to know people's opinions on it. :D Pictures of the day exploit.png|Me performing the Regrowth Bloon Exploit. internet-memes-i-heard-you-like-crogs.jpg|Yo dawg, I heard you like Crocs... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:News